darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Negaduck (character)
This article is about the character. For the episode, see Negaduck(Episode). NegaDuck is the evil version of Darkwing Duck. He seems to be a paraody of the Superman character Bizarro by nature and origin while visually his identical DW disguise with the colours changed to a yellow/red/black scheme are reminiscent of the Reverse-Flash. He is known for pulling using violent weapons and causing harm to anyone and anything he can. He was voiced by Jim Cummings, Darkwing's voice actor, with a meaner voice. After an alternate version of Negaduck appeared in the episode appropriately titled "Negaduck" (22nd in production order and airing on September 21st, 1991 on ABC), producer Tad Stones liked the character enough to decide to bring him back with little explanation. The new, yellow-jacketed Negaduck first appeared in the "Justice Ducks" episodes (44th, and 45th in production order and luckily the first episodes featuring the character to air in syndication after "Negaduck". The very next episode in production order, "Life, the Negaverse and Everything" was created to explain where the character came from, although two other episodes featuring Negaduck ("The Secret Origin of Darkwing Duck" and "Going Nowhere Fast") both aired first, in syndication and on Saturday morning respectively. In total, Negaduck appears in 13 episodes and remains one of the top Darkwing villains among fans. Quackerjack appears in 12 episodes Bushroot appeared in 13 epsiodes Megavolt appears in 19 epsiodes and The Liquidator appears 6 episodes. Background There is no villian better known in St. Canard for his ruthless and malicious tactics than Negaduck {Prison # 65439). Using anything from his trademark chainsaw to nuclear warheads to his well trained dobermans, this villionous duck seeks money, power, and the satisfaction of creating mindless, wanton desrtruction, and he'll do anything to get it. He's done everything from robbing the bank to attempted genocide. You name it, he's done it. He has an intense hatred for anything cute and cuddly, and will shoot the aforementioned on sight. These facts have created a fear of him in the populace of St. Canard, a fear shared even by the villains he leads in the Fearsome Five. A simple revving of his chainsaw, and they all cower at his feet. He even tried to "steal" DW girlfriend Morgana Macawber in My Valentine Ghoul although he had tried to kill her earlier in Just Us Justice Ducks (Part 2) Negaduck bears an identical resemblence to Darkwing Duck, perhaps due to the fact that Negaduck is a version of Drake Mallard from an alternate universe. However, there are a few distinguishing features between the two, the most notable of which is the color of their costumes. Negaduck's voice is also deeper and rougher and when unmasked he has black bushy eyebrows. His ego is comporable to Darkwing's (In The Quiverwing Quack he once went on a major crime spree because Darkwing exposed the fact that Negaduck was Public Enemy #2 behind Dr. Slug {Megavolt was #3}) but unlike his double, it doesn't often get in the way of his work. Negaduck has taken advantage of this resemblence on more than one occasion, passing himself off as Darkwing to get into S.H.U.S.H. or commit crimes in Darkwing's name. Negaduck hails from a parallel universe called the Negaverse, where everyone and everything is the opposite, and Negaduck rules with an iron fist...er, wing. This universe gives you a glimpse of what Negaduck seeks to achieve in Darkwing's St. Canard. The Negaverse, his own personal playground, is a world filled with death, choked with pollution, and eaten with decay. There, Lord Negaduck (as he is fearfully known) is ruler supreme, and none but a few brave souls dare oppose him. In this world, Negaduck also has a Gosalyn and Launchpad, though this Gosalyn, unlike the one we know and love, is a polite, well-mannered little lady, unlike the mischievous tomboy from the normal universe (although both versions are basically good, meaning that morality is not always reversed in the Negaverse) and Lauchpad is a deranged psychopath. Even the annoying Muddlefoots are dark and evil in this world. The Negaverse is only assessible through, believe it or not, a bakery cake, inside of which dwells a hidden portal between Darkwing's world and Negaduck's. Darkwing's accidental pulling of the universal plug though managed to destroy the portal, and seemingly suck Negaduck into oblivion. Evil Twin NegaDuck is, as established in "Life, the Negaverse, and Everything", an evil twin of Darkwing, being basically the same duck but with a nearly polar opposite personality. Both are extremely intelligent and highly trained in similar martial arts (although Negaduck is more focused on his goals then his image and doesn't constantly want to be in the media spotlight unlike Darkwing), and even have similar styles in attire (the same coat, undershirt, cape, mask, and hat). Even their voices are similar; Darkwing's voice can reach NegaDuck's tones when he is upset or angry. NegaDuck has used this to his advantage more than once, whether to frame Darkwing for a crime spree ("Disguise the Limit") or to sneak into S.H.U.S.H. headquarters ("Just Us Justice Ducks"). Darkwing has done the same at times ("Just Us Justice Ducks"). Sometimes, such disguises occur at the worst times (NegaDuck is mistaken for Darkwing when Darkwing is most wanted; Darkwing disguises himself as NegaDuck when the Fearsome Five stage a mutiny). Some of NegaDuck's abject hatred of Darkwing likely stems from this resemblance. "NegaDuck I" In the episode "Negaduck", which aired later than the episodes above but came earlier in production order (see List of Darkwing Duck episodes), we see what seems to be Darkwing's first encounter with an evil version of himself, when Megavolt's tron-splitter splits Darkwing into two separate beings - one good, the other evil. The negative Darkwing is later galvanized by the tron-splitter, making him even more evil and powerful, and in his galvanized state he names himself NegaDuck. This NegaDuck, sometimes called NegaDuck I by fans to distinguish him from the NegaDuck II of other episodes, never had the yellow, black and red suit of NegaDuck II. Before being galvanized his appearance only differed from the good Darkwing in his bushy eyebrows, and after being galvanized he resembled a black and white photographic negative of Darkwing with a powerful static aura. The two Darkwings were merged back together shortly afterwards, and this NegaDuck has not appeared since. Reconciliation of the two NegaDuck characters In an interview, Tad Stones explains the relationship between the two NegaDucks: "After we did the Negaduck episode, I really liked this character and I wanted to bring him back. They said "how?" and I said, "What do you mean how? He's back." We just did it, and in the episode Life, the Negaverse and Everything we just created this whole alternate reality he supposedly came from." The home video release Darkwing Duck: His Favorite Adventures "Birth of Negaduck", contained the episode "Negaduck" but featured the longer running NegaDuck in yellow and red standing behind Darkwing Duck while the two appear to be electrified by a bolt of lightning. The glow-in-the-dark NegaDuck trading card that comes with the video features the recurring NegaDuck on the front but a bio of NegaDuck I on the back. Also, Negaduck I was slated to appear in the Season Four episode "Opposites Attack", in which he forms an alliance with Negaduck II, but this was not to be since the series was cancelled before they could make a fourth season. Trivia As previously mentioned, Negaduck hails from the Negaverse. It is unknown whether DIC were aware of this when the combined the enemies from the first and second season of Sailor Moon into one group called the Negaverse (they were originally two separate groups called the Dark Kingdom and the Black Moon Clan). The word "nega" that's part of Negaduck's name is a pun to the word negative. For example, Negaduck is the opposite of Darkwing Duck, his darkside, or evil doppleganger. Personality: Negaduck is incredibly ruthless and a sadistic lunatic who enoys killing or abusing anyone be it allie or foe and does not care if anyone is dead or injured in the process. However he is incredibly ill-tempered and an extremely violent hothead who shows to be incredibly immature and extremely impatient with his henchmen. He is incredibly sociopathic and an extremely unscrupulous villain who is extrodinarily immoral and will do anything to show how unfriendly and viscious he is. He is an extremely overconfident, snobbish-egomaniac with a hatred of anything peaceful and adorable. In one episode {Disguise the Limit} Darkwing was turned into a evil twin copy of Negaduck and when the two meet, they have a show and tell of more and more advanced weapons to see who's the 'baddest" villian of them all {this was a parody of a scene in the classic "Rabbit of Seville" where Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd chase each other with more and more deadly weapons}. In another epsiode {The Secret Origins of Darkwing Duck} -a parody of the outer space origins of Superman- Negaduck and Darkwing Duck are shown to be twins who are sent off by their parents in space ships to different worlds; Darkwing goes to Earth and Negaduck goes to a pirate planet. At Least three episodes show Darkwing getting the better of Negaduck: in Just Us Justice Ducks (Part 2) not only are Negaduck's plans to eliminate the Justice Ducks foiled, but he ends up being beaten up by Darkwing as well! In Jail Bird, despite stealing the superpowers of the Fearsome Five, Negaduck is humiliatingly defeated by DW while in Life, the Negaverse, and Everything Negaduck is trapped between universes behind the universal plug. Interestingly despite his ruthlessness Negaduck never succeeded in conquering St Canard (although in "Time and Punishment" it's the insane version of Darkwing Duck who rules St Canard with a iron fist!) {A 4th season epsiode would have had Negaduck possessed by Paddywhack who goes up against DW}. He is in the Drakwing Duck videogame too. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Fearsome Five Members Category:Recurring characters Category:Negaverse charaters